1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a package box, more particularly an electronic device package box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electronic device package box 1 for packaging a plurality of coiled electronic components 10 comprises a substrate 11, a plurality of mounting boards 12 spacedly disposed above the substrate 11, a plurality of pins 13 mounted correspondingly on the mounting boards 12 and protruding from the substrate 11, and a cover 14 covering the substrate 11 and the mounting boards 12. Each of the pins 13 has an inner protruding section 131 which protrudes from a top side of one of the mounting boards 12, and an outer protruding section 132 which protrudes from a bottom side of the substrate 11. The cover 14 has a top wall 141 parallel to the substrate 11, and a surrounding wall 142 extending from an outer periphery of the top wall 141 toward the substrate 11. Each electronic component 10 is electrically connected to at least one of the pins 13. The outer protruding sections 132 of the pins 13 may be inserted into, for example, a circuit board (not shown).
The cover 14 and the substrate 11 cooperatively define a packaging space for packaging the mounting boards 12, the electronic components 10 and portions of the pins 13. Although the conventional electronic device package box 1 can achieve its intended purpose, in order to mount the electronic components 10 and the pins 13, the mounting boards 12 having different heights must be disposed between the top wall 141 of the cover 14 and the substrate 11 so as to accommodate sufficient number of electronic components 10. Hence, the conventional electronic device package box 1 not only has many components, integration and assembly of the components thereof are also complicated.